omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenomorph
Character Synopsis In general the Xenomorph species has a instinctive wired mind set in populating their species in a extremely imbalanced structured way. When carnivores populate their species, they do not over overrun the rest of all the other species when making their species lively intact, the Xenomorphs however by even just the hour of interaction with organic life would quickly escalate in killing all the encountered lives for breeding. There is no sense of restrain when striving for this goal, making the Xenomorphs unstoppable in their chaotic amoral factors. In July 3rd 2121 AD, the indicated demonstrations of the Xenomorphs violent ways of survival instinctive behaviour make a gruesome appearance in nearly killing or painfully preserving all members of the Nostromo in terrifying ways, with Ripley being the only managing to kill the creature. The worst case scenario about the Xenomorphs is how when corrupt and completely twisted corporations see the Xenomorphs as wealth to their weapons industry and program, with Weyland Yutani being a dangerous example, when them wanting to use them, would come into the inevitable narration of them in their delusions underestimating the aliens that seek only balance for themselves, just like Weyland Yutani, and in a sense they are the perfect metaphorical representation of corporate corruption. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B ' '''Verse: '''Alien (Verse) '''Name: '''Alien, Kanes son, chestbuster, Xenomorph, Xenomorph Drone, Xenomorph Warrior, Alien Queen, Xenomorph Queen, Dragon (Alien 3) '''Gender: '''Male, Female with Xenomorph Queen '''Age: '''Around hour or two in Alien Covenant (2017) Around a day in Alien (1979), unknown in Aliens (1986), Around a week in Alien 3 (1992), two years old in Alien Resurrection (1997) '''Special Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (They have exceptional hearing, can detect heat, and can receive and comprehend electromagnetic signals), Acidic Blood (Their blood is a highly corrosive, pressurized acid and they can spit it at opponents), Telepathy, Regeneration (Mid-Low; Ripley 8 was able to quickly regenerate an incision scar). Resistance to acid (Xenomorphs are resistant to their own acid), hot and cold temperatures ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZFydcYiOtQ The Dragon in Alien 3 survived being covered in molten lead], and a normal Drone should be superior to this; Xenomorphs can take prolonged exposure to liquid nitrogen without being injured, while humans instantly freeze and shatter) Large Size (Type 0, As the Xenomorph Queen, who can stand over 20 feet in height, which is over 9'9 feet that is the starting point of 3 meters.) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Even in its baby self 'The Chestburster' has bursted through humans bodies, completely caused a dog to explode, and grew more than twenty times this size. Xenomorphs in Alien Isolation have been shown to destroy human body parts like as if they were small sticks, and stab through a humans body much less than a second. Their acid cause large armored military vehicles to melt. Can rip through steel grates and smash through bulkheads) 'Speed: Supersonic '(Xenomorphs are way over past human limitations of speed, making it Impossible for a human to out run. They can move so fast that cameras are unable to record them passing by and by Alien Resurrection for solely reaction speed, one of the Xenomorphs were dodging bullets.) '''Lifting Ability: Class K (Xenomorphs have been seen to be dominant to humans in terms of physical interactive lifting strength, especially with Dennis Parker who was doing a terrible job in out wrestling a Xenomorph Drone. Can rip out human skulls with a single hand, which is this powerful) Striking Ability: Wall Class Durability: Wall Level '(Almost no matter the fire power, Xenomorphs in Alien Isolation have been shown to tank a massive amount of a exploding fire, emp minds, pistol bullets, gasoline explosion, and over 27 shot gun rounds.) 'Stamina: High '(Can hunt without showing any signs of getting tired, the only times when a Xenomorph is even remotely seen in terms of getting tired is when they sleep from not finding any more organic life to use for harvest breeding.) 'Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range '(As the Xenomorph Queen) 'Intelligence: At least Animalistic '''(Despite these creatures being on their sole purpose of over population, this is a bit somewhat questionable given they learn later in discovering new ways in for filling the promised mission.) '''Weaknesses: '''Fire can hurt them so bad that they would run away for a short temporary time. They can be blinded by highly bright flashes of light. Loud sounds or certain lighting flairs can attribute as a distraction for them. Other Attributes * '''Facehugger: '''With a facehugger, this can implant a embryo Xenomorph in it's host for it to develop it's growing stages. * '''Inner Jaw Jab: '''A notorious attack that the Xenomorphs use most of the time, is using and extending their length inner jaw to jab through bones within or under their tier. * '''Tail Stab/stab: '''Using their tails they can pierce through their enemies within or under their tier. Other '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Aliens (Series) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Parasites Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Horror Category:Acid Benders Category:Blood Users Category:Regenerators Category:Movies Category:Telepaths Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Large Size Users